All Work and No Play
by petrified078
Summary: All work and no play makes Martin a dull boy. Not if Danny couldn't help it! D/M


Disclaimer: Without a Trace belongs to me… in my dreams

Disclaimer: Without a Trace belongs to me… in my dreams. The real owner is Mr. Jerry Bruckheimer.

**All Work and No Play**

Special Agent Danny Taylor stretched his body. It's late. Even Sam and Jack have already gone home. The Hispanic man frowned. He always goes home ahead of the whole team. He was _not _a workaholic like _them._ Or as he likes to think. He shuddered. He was never going to be like _them._ _Never._

His eyes roamed the whole floor. No one was in sight. Not even the cleaning staff. Except for a tuft of brown hair hidden among several piles of paper.

Of course. Martin Fitzgerald defined the word workaholic. He was always the first to come in and last one to go out. Danny couldn't help but wonder if the guy even _sleeps_.

He always admired Martin for his efficiency. The guy can go out into the field, get shot at and can still go on overtime for the damned paperwork. And he never even looks tired. Never even looks stressed. With the job they have, a twenty-year old person comes in the morning and will go out looking like forty at the end of the day. Danny had to admit, Martin _is_ a gem of an agent. To hell with being Director Fitzgerald's son. Martin has continuously proven to all of them that he is worthy of being one of the Missing Persons Unit.

But Martin's efficiency isn't the only characteristic that Danny likes. He likes him for _more._ To say that he is attracted to the other man is an understatement. Suffice it to say that one touch of Martin's hand on his shoulder sends shivers down his spine.

Danny didn't know where the attraction came from, but he was always intrigued by the mystery that Martin is. The guy is such a professional. He can be infuriatingly polite, soothing and caring to victims and their families and very tough on suspects and criminals. Never did his mask crack. All in all, he is a very damned good _professional. _

Once, Danny and Martin sat in traffic (New York traffic, to be exact) which means an eternity of waiting for the endless line of vehicles ahead of you to move. Out of sheer boredom, Danny talked about just anything that came to his mind. The brown-haired agent merely nodded and 'uh-huhed' at all the right places, but never offering anything more than an affirmative comment. Undaunted by Martin's lack of response, Danny rambled on and somewhere in his speech, he said something quite funny.

Amazingly, a snort came from Mr. Silence. Danny's tirade abruptly stopped as he stared at the other man's face which was now adorned with a crooked smile. He became more amazed as Martin's blue eyes sparkled as his mouth opened to emit a laugh. Danny almost went into shock when the other man started to shake uncontrollably in laughter.

And Danny swore he would always make Martin laugh. He could never forget Martin's deep blue eyes lighting up and dancing with laughter, nor the sound of his laughter. He was unutterably drawn in to Martin's laughter.

After that quite shocking event, Martin started talking happily to Danny. Danny felt like he just taught a baby his first word. Ecstatic, the black-haired man carried the conversation on and was even pleased when both of them started throwing barbs at one another. Danny was happy that even for a moment, he was able to see a bit more of the infuriatingly professional Martin.

Which led to his getting up and walking over to Martin's desk.

"Hey, Fitz," the brown-haired agent looked up sharply at Danny's cooked up nickname for him. Putting on his best smile, Danny ignored Martin's look, "what say we shoot some billiards?"

"'M busy," Martin stated shortly, nose going back to the form he was filling out.

"No you're not. C'mon, Martin. It's Friday. Even Jack has called it a night. Don't worry, the papers will survive without you," Danny persuaded, grinning at Martin's eye roll.

"Yes, I am. Go on. Have fun," the brown-haired man mumbled, raising a hand to shoo away Danny.

"Martin, don't make me do this," sighed the raven-haired agent as he reached over to shut off the light on Martin's desk.

Martin rolled his eyes and extended his arm to switch on his desk lamp, but Danny got to his arm first.

"C'mon Fitz, it's just one damned night! The paperwork can wait 'til Monday. Even Sam has left her papers!" Danny exclaimed, clutching the other's arm.

"Let go, Danny," narrowed blue eyes accompanied Martin's threatening tone.

"No," Danny tightened his grip, standing his ground.

"You can't make me."

"We'll see about that, _Martin_," Danny drawled, dark eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What the -," Martin's azure eyes widened as Danny grabbed both handles of the chair and shoved it to face him.

"You should know better than to challenge me," Danny whispered seductively as he lowered his face close to Martin's.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Martin asked, voice also dropping to a whisper as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Gonna kiss you," Danny answered as he brought their lips together.

Thrill gave way to sweet intoxication as Martin opened his mouth to grant Danny's request. All that Danny felt was Martin's hot cavern as he greedily explored its every inch. Danny could have sworn he died and gone to heaven.

They were both panting as they broke apart reluctantly for some very much needed air.

"Damn, Fitz. You're addictive," Danny muttered, smiling triumphantly at the blush on Martin's cheeks. Finally, he made a rise out of the very professional Martin Fitzgerald.

"You make a pretty good argument," Martin admitted, eyes looking directly at black eyes that mirrored the desire on his own.

"Does that mean I won?" the dark-haired man asked, smiling cheekily.

"Who said you did?" Martin retorted, one perfect eyebrow arching.

"Am not kissing you again until you go out with me tonight," Danny stated, drawing himself up and crossing his arms.

"You make pretty persuasive arguments," Martin sighed resignedly as he reached for his suit.

"I'm not Danny Taylor for nothing, you know," the Hispanic agent winked, throwing an arm around the other agent's shoulders.

"You better make sure I'm going to have a grand hell of a time or else those papers will be all over your desk even before you get up on Monday morning," Martin threatened as he walked with Danny towards the elevator.

"Fitz, I'll take you to all the levels of hell and back even before the night ends," Danny chuckled softly in Martin's ear as they entered the elevator.

"Level one," Danny announced as he closed in on Martin's lips as the elevator's doors closed.

A/N: My apologies to xdannyx! I said that I'll be doing a DNA fic, but these two just begged me to write about them. But I promise that I'll write the DNA fic and another D/F fic although those may be a bit delayed, since I have classes now, and I'm a bit busy. Really sorry! Again, cookies and brownies to my reviewers!


End file.
